The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs a recording operation by supplying a recording medium to a recording section and ejects the recording medium from an ejecting section, as well as to a like liquid ejection apparatus.
Among large-size recording apparatus capable of recording on up to a sheet (recording medium) of a relatively large size such as the A4 to A2 size of the JIS standard are ink jet printers. In such large-size ink jet printers, a sheet is supplied from and ejected to the front side for the following reason: unlike in small-size ink jet printers, it is difficult to supply a sheet from the back side and eject it to the front side because relatively heavy sheets need to be handled.
An ink jet printer is known in which a sheet supply tray and a sheet ejection tray are disposed on the front side. A sheet that is accommodated in the sheet supply tray is taken out by a sheet supply roller and then fed to a platen of a recording section by transporting the sheet by a sheet feeding roller and an associated follower roller while holding it between them. Recording is performed on the sheet by discharging ink droplets from a recording head, and the sheet is then ejected to the ejection tray by transporting it by a sheet ejection roller and a spur roller as an associated follower roller while holding it between them (cf., Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-124271A).
In the above ink jet printer, since the spur roller is used as the follower roller that is associated with the sheet ejection roller, scratches may be formed on the recording face of a sheet to lower the recording accuracy depending on the attribute of the sheet.
Further, where the above ink jet printer performs recording on a portion of a sheet close to its trailing edge, the trailing edge of the sheet may rise though the recording is going on because the trailing edge of the sheet is no longer held between the sheet feeding roller and an associated follower roller. This may result in a problem that recording unevenness occurs because the interval between the sheet and the recording head becomes non-uniform to vary the flying distance of ink droplets or the sheet touches the recording head and is thereby stained.